


Medicine and Ink

by inkphite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: Kyungsoo is a med student that secretly likes to draw and lives his life in a routine until he meets a cat. and then a hot tattoo artist.crossposted onAFF





	1. Part 1: A change in routine

“Kyungsoo, have fun in school!” his mom yelled from the living room. Kyungsoo walked out of the door “Yeah mom. Bye!” he smiled before shutting the door. The smile disappeared.

Fun. Yeah med school is totally fun. Totally. Med school is never fun and Kyungsoo has photographic memory, so it’s actually really boring for him. He didn’t have to work that much to get straight A’s and the fact that his family owned a hospital would mean he didn’t have to worry about looking for a job placement.

He was groomed to be a doctor as a child and to uphold the family name. It was easy because he always did well in school and he got into one of the top medical universities with first class honours. He never had any problems in school and never had a criminal record of any sort. The perfect son.

But as we know, perfection doesn’t exist. There’s always a flaw in everything that makes it unique. In Kyungsoo’s case, he’s apathetic. Sure, he can fake some emotion when the situation calls for it but really that’s about it. He couldn’t care less about things because it was relatively easy. The only thing he couldn’t do excellently arts.

He can remember every single intricate and detailed patterns and designs of an art piece but when he drew it on a piece of paper, it looked nothing like the original. Now, he could have easily accepted and moved on with life but the pride took over. He got angry and started redoing the same piece over and over again until he made the perfect copy.

Art was a challenge that he enjoyed very much. However, his family were highly against it. When they saw his art paper, they tore it up in front of him and gave him an entire lecture on how it wasn’t a respectable profession and that he would ruin the family image. He obeyed them for about a week because he got bored. He bought a scrapbook and has been secretly drawing ever since.

The way to his medical school was a lovely walk. There were trees that bloomed cherry blossoms and regular trees for shade. Wherever the sun was, it never scorched the pathway leaving people shaded. It was blissful and never got anyone in a bad mood (unless you're one of those assholes). 

Kyungsoo loves to walk here. It gives him new ideas to draw and it relieves some stress. This is his usual route for his routine. Use this route, go to school, listen to Sehun’s obsession with a guy from nursing, whom Kyungsoo believes his name is Luhan, do work,go back home, have dinner and contemplate life. The next day would come and the whole cycle repeats.

Nothing new happens in this routine, not even in school. Heck if someone was sleeping with a professor that's not even new. Kyungsoo figured working in a hospital would be much more interesting than attending school. He's been to the hospital a couple of times and found things were always different every hour. But right now, he's bored.

As mentioned, the routine has begun and right on time, Sehun walks into class. Kyungsoo actually never figured out why Sehun always hung around him. It’s not like Kyungsoo ever talked to him. Sure, they were in the same group a few times but that was it. Kyungsoo refused to give him any signs of friendship but Sehun still acts like they’re best buds. Kyungsoo sometimes wonders if the boy has any friends at all. 

The day goes by and Kyungsoo is at home. His family isn't home( probably at the hospital) and he ends his day the same as before.

The next day, well, it was the same as yesterday with the exception of a white cat that he never saw before. It was a change and he went to pet it. The cat purred under his touch and Kyungsoo realised how he had never really tried drawing cats. It was strange really but that didn’t affect him that much. He took out his phone to take a picture of the cat but said cat took his phone in his mouth and ran off across the road.

“Hey! Give that back!” Kyungsoo yelled. The cat stopped and stared at him as if it wanted him to follow. “What a jackass” he thought. He can’t walk away from this. His parents were very strict and would give him an earful about not answering and losing his phone. 

Kyungsoo made sure to watch the traffic before crossing. When he made it the other side, the cat walked off to another street. Kyungsoo let out a sound of frustration before following the cat. When the feline finally stopped, Kyungsoo took his phone back and realised he was in an unfamiliar part of town. It took him a few more seconds to realise he was at the part of town where some shady stuff goes on.

“Oh no” his parents are gonna kill him. They forbade him from entering this part of town. If they ever heard about this, no food and so much study. Oh, such torture. He had to go back, like now. He took his phone to open his GPS. Oh shit, he’s pretty far from school. Kyungsoo started running until he hit something.

The hit sent Kyungsoo on his ass and his things everywhere. Kyungsoo didn’t bother looking up as he started to gather his things. 

“Dude! Hey! I’m sorry I hit you!” a male voice said. Without even looking up, Kyungsoo replied. “It’s fine”

“Here, let me help” the voice said, as he bent down and took Kyungsoo’s sketchbook. Kyungsoo, always hiding the fact that he draws, immediately reached out for the sketchbook but the male wouldn’t let go of the book.

Kyungsoo finally saw the male and fuck he was hot. The male was looking at Kyungsoo’s drawing with such intent. “Did you draw this?” he asked, turning to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo swore his heartbeat got faster. “Y- Yeah” fuck why was he stuttering? The male smiled. “It’s beautiful” “Huh?” Why was he feeling like this?

“With your permission, can I put this on my body?” the male asked. Kyungsoo was baffled. “What?”. The male stood up “Could you follow me, please? I really want a trace of this.” he said. Kyungsoo was late but this guy got him speechless. He can’t even brain what the guy is even saying so he just agreed and followed the guy. “Oh, my name is Jongin, by the way” he said.

“Uh, I’m Kyungsoo” Jongin smiled. “ Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. Sorry about bumping into you. I wasn’t really looking”

They walked into a closed tattoo parlour and Kyungsoo realised Jongin didn’t flip the open sign. “Hey” Jongin looked up and followed Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Oh! I’m closed today. I’m doing inventory. I got some new stuff that arrived this morning.” Jongin explained. Jongin walked towards the back of the shop where a desk was covered with pencils and papers. “Sorry if it’s a bit messy. I was meant to clear it.”Jongin took off his jacket and Kyungsoo looked somewhere else. “Do you want anything to drink?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo shook his head. “Okay, but don’t hesitate to ask anything” He took out the sketchbook and began tracing the design.

That was when Kyungsoo finally got a better look at him. Jongin had white hair tucked underneath a beanie and he was lean and tall. He wore a black wifebeater (that’s a horrible name for a tank top I reckon) and it showcased his tattoos. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how long he was staring at Jongin until the tattooed male called out for him. “Huh?” Kyungsoo responded. Jongin smiled at him “You’re adorable. Anyway, I’m finished.” he said. He took the sketchbook and handed it back “Thank you”.

“Um, hey, could you like not tell anyone about this?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin raised a brow at him. “I’m not exactly allowed to draw or even be here” Jongin nodded in understanding and smiled. “Don’t worry, if anyone asks I’ll just say a cutie drew it.” Believe it or not, Kyungsoo blushed and then got a bit curious “Where are you going to put it?”

Jongin lifted his shirt, fuck he has abs, and pointed to his left breast. “Right here, next to the heart” “Why?” he inquired. “Flowers bloom and what better place to put your drawing than right here?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. He was too flustered to look up. Jongin noticed this and he laughed. “ God, you're cute” Wow, okay Kyungsoo is really embarrassed someone put a medal on Jongin. “So, uh” Jongin started “I must have taken a lot of your time. Can I make it up to you by taking you to lunch?”

Kyungsoo looked up and saw Jongin rubbing the back of his neck with hopeful eyes. “Yeah lunch would be nice. Wait..lunch” Kyungsoo thought “What time is it now?” he asked. Jongin looked at his watch “It's about… half past 12. Why? Oh, you had to be somewhere” Jongin said dejectedly.

Kyungsoo had missed an entire lecture. Not like he needed to go for it, half the class doesn't even pay attention anyway.

“No, I don't have to be anywhere.” Kyungsoo lied. He's not going to drop this opportunity to skip class especially with this guy. “Where do you have in mind?”

Jongin smiled


	2. Part 2: A Date and Other Things

It’s been a few months since Kyungsoo has been seeing Jongin and he’s loving every second he spends with him. As if doing art was rebellious enough, being with Jongin felt scandalous. He has never felt such excitement and enjoyment before. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t find Jongin like the rest, insufferable, annoying and fake. Oh, and also the fact that they constantly mention his career and family and education, you know the usual. 

Jongin tells him everything about him and in return he listens to every detail of Kyungsoo’s life with such adoration in his eyes. He even remembers his coffee order and what food he likes.

Kyungsoo witnessed his creation get inked on the white haired male at the studio for 5 hours. Jongin’s friend, Chanyeol, another artist in the studio, teased his friend when Kyungsoo walked in to witness his drawing get inked and at the left breast out of all places. Chanyeol teased Jongin when Kyungsoo blushed at the sight of a shirtless Jongin.

Kyungsoo had told Jongin how he stumbled along that part of town to which Jongin replied “Kyungsoo, cats can't hold things like cellphones in their mouth. It's too big for their mouths”. Kyungsoo wanted to tell him he knew what he saw, no matter how ridiculous it sounds but that’s far too petty to get worked up about.

Kyungsoo doesn’t go to the studio frequently because Sehun reported Kyungsoo missing from class without reason and if Kyungsoo missed anymore, they would call his parents and he would be under house arrest for the rest of his life.

Kyungsoo honestly never imagined how amazing it felt to kiss Jongin.

It all started on their 5th date. There was a new ice cream place that opened in the studio’s area and Jongin wanted to try it but Jongin could only get off work after 9 p.m due to a client. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, he’s been using the excuse that he’s been studying in school since he started seeing the attractive male.

Kyungsoo walked in 5 minutes to 9 p.m, which irritated Chanyeol, who thought it was another customer, but sighed in relief when he realised it was Kyungsoo and brought him to the back room. Jongin was busy with a client but managed to greet Kyungsoo briefly before getting back to work. The sounds of the tattoo machine was still something Kyungsoo was starting to get used to but it didn’t sound painful anymore.

Chanyeol did offer drinks and snacks to Kyungsoo but he declined them. Kyungsoo was still a bit shy around Chanyeol but the latter didn’t seem to mind. He already knew Chanyeol had his eye on the cute barista in the coffee house across the studio but he can’t help to feel a bit uncomfortable. I mean, this kid doesn’t exactly have friends so you can’t blame him for feeling this way.

Jongin was finished with his client 10 minutes after 9 but Kyungsoo didn’t complain. He knew tattoos take a while and he waited patiently for him in the back room. Jongin walked into the back room and found Kyungsoo staring at the wall. Kyungsoo smiled when he turned his head and Jongin suddenly felt all his fatigue disappear. All he wanted to do now was grab Kyungsoo and never let him go. 

But he can’t. He hasn’t even asked Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend yet and he’s itching to. Chanyeol had to bear witness to Jongin torture himself over what seems to be falling so very hard. For a person that managed to smoothly flirt, Chanyeol can’t believe his friend hasn’t even kissed him yet. Oh wait, that’s another thing Jongin tortures himself over.

“Jongin!” a voice called out, breaking Jongin out of his thoughts. “Sorry, what?” 

Kyungsoo sighed. “ I said ready to go?” Jongin nodded and smiled “ Yeah. Let’s go”

They walked down the street with their hands linked together. They started doing this after the 3rd date when Jongin casually held Kyungsoo’s hands ( and hoped Kyungsoo didn’t pull his hand back). 

They walked into the ice cream parlour and was greeted by the cashier. Jongin insisted that he paid for both their ice creams and they walked out (hand-in-hand). Jongin’s ice cream may have dripped down his hand (he was staring at the cutie next to him) and Kyungsoo fussed over the mess he was making. 

Jongin could just kiss him right now. What am I saying he did. He moved so fast that Kyungsoo couldn’t see what he was doing. It took Kyungsoo a few moments before he realised Jongin was kissing him. Oh my god Jongin was kissing him. It felt like one of those cliches Kyungsoo always heard about but he would never imagine it like this.

Jongin pulled back eventually, with a certain fear in his eyes. Kyungsoo wasn’t saying anything and Jongin was freaking out internally. Was he too fast? Shit maybe it was too fast. He opened his mouth to apologize when Kyungsoo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. That’s when he knew he wasn’t going too fast.

Now, let’s come to the present. Kyungsoo had just returned home from school. His boyfriend had a client today and couldn’t see him. He apologised to Kyungsoo but said he would text him when he was done. 

He walked into the living room and saw both his parents there. Both. At this hour which is usually the hour Kyungsoo would come home into an empty house. They looked pissed like super pissed.

“Um… hi?” Kyungsoo says, obviously confused at the presence of his parents. 

They had their arms crossed. “Anything you would like to tell us Kyungsoo?”

He quirked an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that he never let anyone see him whenever he went anywhere other than school.

“School was fine I guess. Is this because I don’t socialise much?” he asked. Since he’s walking on pretty thin ice right now, he might as well start something.

“It’s not. However, that is a topic to be touched on later.” his mother said. The tension in the living room was high, or at least, that’s what Kyungsoo thinks.

Oh no. Is it possible they found out about Jongin? Oh shit. They’re going to start telling him that Jongin isn’t a good fit for him and he should get someone of a higher social class so that the family name won’t be tainted. Wait, are his parents alright with him dating a man? Well, that would be even worse then they’ll start with a bunch slurs and then probably introduce him with some fake, annoying girl that isn’t sincere. 

Man, this is such a minefield and he doesn’t know where to step.  
Kyungsoo’s father sighed “The school called us. They say you’ve been missing class.”

“Well thank fuck” Kyungsoo thinks but he’s annoyed that the school called his parents.

“I missed just one class and they called you guys.” he said, annoyance laced in his voice.

“Really? Because they make it sound like you’ve missed quite a few.” his father sternly responds, hands crossed.

“Yeah, I missed one class and they called me in the next day like I needed counselling.” Kyungsoo remembered that day. He didn’t mind the fact of telling him about missing class, you know that’s normal. 

It’s when they drag him to the counselling room with Oh Sehun sitting right across him and everyone talking to him like he needs help of whatever kind.

“Promise us it won’t happen again?” his mother asks with worry. Kyungsoo nods “Yeah. I mean, what else is there for me to do?” he started walking towards the stairs “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” and he disappeared.

His parents left the house a while after Kyungsoo went into his room. He didn’t hear anything from his parents that concerned him which is good.

As much as he loves his parents and his boyfriend, he can’t find the confidence to make the two parties meet and that the meeting would end peacefully. He was so scared of losing his family and the person he loves dearly.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he called Jongin but he was so glad he did. He told Jongin about what happened and then told him his fears while Jongin just listened. The call ended with Kyungsoo saying “I want to be with you right now. You know what, I’m coming to the studio now. Don’t go anywhere.” and a faint “Wait, what?” was heard from Jongin’s side.

Kyungsoo climbed out his window and somehow managed to leave unheard. 

Jongin was finished with his client by the time Kyungsoo called and he may or may not have dropped a cup of tea on himself when Kyungsoo said he was coming over. Jongin fumbled with the cup and dashed off to get a fresh new shirt, wherever it is.

Chanyeol left an hour ago to his date with the barista from across the street he believes goes by the name Baekhyun and he has a weird feeling Chanyeol isn’t coming in for work tomorrow. He is sure that Chanyeol always keeps a new shirt somewhere whenever he wants to flirt with the barista.

By the time he’s taking off his shirt to put on the new one, Kyungsoo walks in. Jongin freezes half-naked with his soiled shirt in his hand. Kyungsoo is panting at the doorway and Jongin quickly takes the other shirt and puts it on.

“Kyungsoo did you run here?” Jongin asks, walking towards his boyfriend and turning the sign to ‘Closed’. 

“Yeah… I did.” Kyungsoo manages out. “I really wanted to see you”

“Aw babe” Jongin wraps his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzles into his hair. “You didn’t have to.”

Kyungsoo tucks his face into his boyfriend’s neck and returns the hug. “Well, I wanted to. And I’m already here so what are you going to do about it?”

Jongin chuckles. He makes Kyungsoo face him “Well, this” He leans in to kiss him. Oh the magical moment. They kissed until they were deprived of air and broke off the kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for lord knows how long.

“Did you know” Jongin speaks “that tattoo artists have to have a medical certificate in order to tattoo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probably going to be a part 3 for some sentimental shit idk
> 
> it doesn't seem done enough for me
> 
> p.s. i also can't write kiss scenes even though I have a guide on how to
> 
> p.s.s what is the title and ending even


	3. Part 3: Meet the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't want to make another chapter so here's the final chapter

After a year, Kyungsoo decides it’s high time that he told his family he was gay and dating someone.

Although, when he decided this it was at a dinner where the whole family was miraculously together and he blurted it out.

In his defense, they started talking about the things he hated. You know, the profession he’s doing, school and they added a new one, a girlfriend.

“Kyungsoo is doing so well in school but how come he doesn’t have a girlfriend?” Kyungsoo’s brother’s girlfriend, (her name was forgotten in the midst of hugging and the fact she assumed Kyungsoo knew her name.), from across the table.

Kyungsoo’s brother laughs. “That’s because he doesn’t have any friends. He scowls at them before they can even get the courage to look at him.” Laughter erupted from the table. To appease them, Kyungsoo smiles. He’s well aware of his social ability as well as the people around him.

For someone to be his friend, they would have to be willing to learn about the real him and not someone they presume. Which is why Kyungsoo considers Chanyeol a friend. He cracks jokes and makes Kyungsoo inclusive of everything. At this point, he might as well consider Baekhyun his friend as well after talking to him so much.

Sehun is still not Kyungsoo’s friend, fyi. That little shit nearly ratted him out several times and actually tried blackmailing him. It was at that moment he felt like giving him a taste of blackmail (he may or may not have some embarrassing moments of Sehun).

“I have a boyfriend!” Kyungsoo shouts. The whole table goes silent. The bowl of mashed potatoes being passed freezes mid-pass. Everyone had paused mid action when they heard Kyungsoo’s confession.

“Wh-what?” was all his mother could bring out. The bowl nearly toppled on the table if his mother wasn’t careful enough. Kyungsoo sat there with his eyes wide. “Oh shit did I just say that?” 

“Kyungsoo?” his mother calls. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. 

“I have a boyfriend and I’ve been dating him for the past year.” Jaws drop faster than a DJ could drop an insane beat. I mean who wouldn’t. Kyungsoo notices the silence and decides to go further.

“He’s sweet, he’s kind, he’s stupid and adorable and he makes me really happy and makes me feel like myself for once and I really, really like him” Kyungsoo leaves out the fact that he’s incredibly hot and he feels his cheeks burn up whenever Jongin talks about him or looks at him with those brown eyes or even when he smiles. He probably won’t admit that to Jongin just yet.

“Kyungsoo, why didn’t you tell us anything?” his mother asks. His father isn’t saying a word still. He’s rather shocked and is still trying to process everything.

“Because he’s not from a ‘respectable profession’ and he would ‘ruin the family image’” his parents keep quiet, painfully aware of where those words came from.

“You want me to be this perfect son with all your expectations on me and I can’t take all your restrictions anymore!” Kyungsoo bursts. He may have also banged a fist on the table but he’s on a roll.

“I’m in my 20’s and everyone my age has done so many things that you wouldn’t even allow me to try because you’re so scared that I would deviate from your path of me on becoming a doctor like you guys.”

“But Kyungsoo, you’re the top of your class. Any-”

“Being the top of my class doesn’t mean a damn thing if I don’t even know how to live!” he might have said that a little too loudly.

“I want to try things in life! I want to explore! I have so many things to do and I have the time! How am I supposed to be good in anything if I don’t try things out?”

“Then why haven’t you asked us about this Kyungsoo?” his father asks calmly, hopefully trying to gain some control back into the conversation.

“Because you would shoot me down before I could even try. You don’t listen and you’re doctors! You don’t even care about what I want.” Kyungsoo says. He can feel tears building up inside him and he can’t breathe.

He’s well aware of the impact he had just caused. “I’m sorry I ruined your dinner but I have to get out of here” He takes long strides to the door and makes sure he takes his coat and phone with him. As soon as he’s out of the door, he starts running to the only place that would make him feel safe.

 

Jongin was phoning up the pizza place when he realised that he actually didn’t have food in the house. Kyungsoo has been telling him to do grocery shopping for a while now but he hasn’t gotten the time to do it just yet.

The tattoo parlour was closed that day which was great for him and Chanyeol because they work 6 days a week they need the break. Not so great for him as well because he owns the parlour and a piece of the ceiling fell and now the parlour is closed til it gets fixed.

In a way, it is an excuse to not do grocery shopping but that would never work on Kyungsoo.

Jongin receives a phone call 30 minutes later and picks it up thinking the pizza delivery guy got lost.

“Hello?” he says uninterestedly.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice resonated through the speaker and Jongin realised his mistake. Eyes wide and nearly dropping his phone. “Kyungsoo??”

He knows his boyfriend is currently having dinner with his family but why does his voice sound less clear than it usually is?

“Kyungsoo I am so sorry. I thought you were the pizza guy that got lost and he’s calling me to tell me he can’t find me and I’m going to get my food late I didn’t know that you would-” he stops himself before he continues to ramble on. “Kyungsoo why are you calling me? I thought you were with your family?”

A hiccup was heard as well as a sniffle. Now that’s getting Jongin worried. “Are you in your apartment right now?” Kyungsoo’s voice seems small.

“Uh.. yeah. Kyungsoo wh-”

“Open the door” 

Jongin rushes to the door to find Kyungsoo holding two pizza boxes in his hand and his eyes full of tears. It takes a sniffle for Jongin to pull Kyungsoo into his apartment, place the pizza boxes on the table and hold his boyfriend.

Jongin has seen Kyungsoo cry once and it was about his family. He knows to just hold Kyungsoo tight and wait till he says something. Kyungsoo usually releases the flood whenever Jongin holds him. Only Jongin can see him cry and no one else.

Jongin slowly brings them to the sofa where they can sit and he can bring his boyfriend closer. He rubs soothing circles on Kyungsoo’s back and runs his hand through his hair. He’s pretty much forgotten the fact that he hasn’t eaten yet but his boyfriend is more important.

After a while, Kyungsoo calms down. “You haven’t eaten yet?”. Kyungsoo’s eyes dart over at the pizza boxes on the table. Jongin looks up from him. “No, not yet” 

“You should. I don't want my boyfriend to be admitted to the hospital because of me.” Kyungsoo uttered. That was an exaggeration. Jongin could always eat later but Kyungsoo wants him to eat.

After a petty banter (or, according to Jongin, nagging), Kyungsoo eventually managed to get his boyfriend to eat (not without stealing bites and a few pecks on the lips).

Once the pizza has been completely devoured, they cuddle on the sofa in silence until Kyungsoo breaks the silence “Can I stay here for the night?”

“Sure, but” Jongin shifts so that he faces Kyungsoo “You have to tell me exactly what happened this time”

Kyungsoo grumbles but he complies. He knows he can’t keep running away from his problems and he most definitely shouldn’t keep it all from Jongin any longer. If he kept it any longer, it would strain their relationship and eventually it’ll fall apart.   
And how often does Kyungsoo meet someone and is not immediately annoyed at them? Not very often.

He starts off with the whole family history up to how he was raised and the fabulous, very recent family dinner. When he finishes, he looks at Jongin’s face for any kind of reaction such as shock or something but instead he gets a rather neutral look.

For Jongin, he’s not that much surprised about his whole family background. He’s heard Kyungsoo tell him stories from time to time so it’s not that much of a shocker.

“Well,” he begins “I think you should talk to your family, see if they’ll still accept you as their child. If they don’t, I’ll let you stay with me”

“For how long?” Kyungsoo inquires

“Forever?” Jongin smiles

Kyungsoo laughs and then gives Jongin a kiss. “Sounds great”

 

The next day, Jongin drops Kyungsoo off at his house before going to work (because he still needs to see to the repairs and make sure the equipment is still in tact). He watches Kyungsoo go in before going off. Kyungsoo Is still nervous but he goes in anyway.

The house is empty, because everyone went to work already. He looks around the house and then his bedroom. All of his things are still intact, which means they haven’t disowned him just yet.

It’s quite early in the afternoon but he doesn’t have any classes that day. Plus, he had already finished all his assignments two days prior. He decides to do the one thing he does when he’s bored, draw.

He takes out his sketchbook from under the bed (it’s such a cliche hiding place but the sketchbook is miraculously still there) and starts drawing. He isn’t so sure what he was drawing but his hands seem to know what they’re doing.

Somehow, he falls asleep along the way and wakes up to looking at a stunning drawing of Jongin, it’s not perfect but it’s definitely better than all the other things he has drawn.

He blushes and then ultimately decides to go out for a walk. He grabs some food on the way back to his house because he’s so used to cooking for himself.

He comes back home to find that the house is still empty as usual. The routine is all too familiar as he goes into the kitchen to make his dinner. He cooks and then he sits down to eat alone. He’s used to it really but ever since he started dating Jongin, it’s a bit lonelier than usual.

Before the last mouthfuls of his meal, he gets a text from Jongin complaining about the repairs in the shop and how he misses him.

At that very moment, his parents walk in. If the silence wasn’t silent enough, it just did. His father clears his throat before telling Kyungsoo they need to talk.

His parents sit down on the couch while Kyungsoo sits opposite them.

“So,” they begin “After what happened yesterday we thought it was time we saw Dr. Choi. You know, the psychiatrist in the hospital?” Kyungsoo knows who he is very well. In fact, he was the first one to realise that making Kyungsoo go into the medical field like them would be very stressful and actually advised his parents to give Kyungsoo freedom to do what he wants for his mental health.

Of course, they didn’t listen and here they are now.

Kyungsoo just nods and his parents continue. “Well, we paid him a visit today and we asked him for advice. About you dating a man.”

They took a deep breath. “It was a rather lengthy talk but at the end of it, there is no reason to hate you for what you are.”

Kyungsoo looks at them with his eyes wide. “Really?” was all he could say

His parents nod “It will take a while for us to get used to as well as meeting your boyfriend but we’re sorry. It wasn’t right for us to force you into the path of a doctor and it certainly was not right for us to repress anything that would interest you. I hope you can forgive us.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything as tears fall down his face. “I do. I do forgive you”

 

6 months later (I am not doing another chapter of this), Kyungsoo is walking down the street with a very nervous Jongin in hand. His father decided to tell him 2 weeks before about another family dinner and asked if he could meet Jongin.

Jongin was very happy to hear that and quickly became distressed over what to wear. He decided that it was best to wear a sweater to cover up his tattoos. The weather was cold anyway and he could’ve worn a turtleneck sweater but Kyungsoo wanted him to wear a sweater without the turtleneck to at least see the tattoos on his neck.

Jongin just really hoped he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself during the dinner. Kyungsoo said it was just a simple dinner so there was nothing fancy about it. Yet, he’s finding it hard to calm down as the house gets closer.

Kyungsoo notices this and squeezes his boyfriend’s hand. Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo with worried eyes. “It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Kyungsoo reassures.

 

They arrive at the house and Jongin was getting more nervous. Kyungsoo has been calming him down during the walk and it was helping but then they got to the house and Jongin went back to being a nervous wreck. 

They walk into living room of the house to find it empty, much to Jongin’s relief. They shrug off their coats and shoes as Kyungsoo calls for his family.

“We’re in the dining room!” a voice calls out. Kyungsoo guides Jongin into the room and the whole family turns their heads into their direction.

The judgemental stares Kyungsoo is all too familiar with is seen on his family’s eyes. He knows it’s a normal response for some people especially his family but he can’t help but feel annoyed.

“Ah, Kyungsoo you’re here!” his mother exclaims, the judging look in the eyes doesn’t change but the face breaks out into a smile. She then turns to look at Jongin “And you are?”

Kyungsoo forgot that he didn’t tell his family the name of the man he’s dating.

“I’m Kim Jongin and it’s nice to meet you all.” Jongin says politely. Kyungsoo’s father doesn’t utter a word while his brother stares Jongin down. His mother on the other hand was being the more polite one.

“Hello there Jongin. It’s nice to meet you as well.” she says as she gets up from her seat to shake his hand. “Do sit down and we can start dinner!”

Jongin smiles as he moves to sit on the chair opposite Kyungsoo’s brother. However, Kyungsoo moves him to sit next to his father and now he’s more nervous. Kyungsoo gives him a small smile and a slight nod, giving Jongin reassurances that everything would be alright.

“Shall we start dinner now?”

 

The dinner starts off quiet. Food is just being passed around and the only sounds heard are the scraping of utensils on the plates. A couple of questions were asked here and there about Jongin which he answers with a small smile.

“So Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s father speaks “What do you do for a living?”

Kyungsoo freezes. He already knew that question was to come up eventually but he really, really hoped his parents wouldn’t freak out about it.

“I work as a tattoo artist at the Immortals Tattoo Parlour. The work is challenging especially with the customers but I do enjoy it.” Jongin responds like it’s nothing.

“Tattoo artist?” Kyungsoo’s mother exclaims. Kyungsoo really hopes she doesn’t say anything degrading about it. “My, you must have steady hands then. Tattoos are permanent after all.”

“Yes, well coffee does help” Jongin replies. Kyungsoo’s father sets down his cutlery on the plate and everyone stops eating. He looks straight to Jongin. “You would fit right in. This whole family practically runs on coffee”

Everyone giggles because he’s right. Kyungsoo’s whole family are doctors so coffee is basically their fuel. 

They converse for a while, with topics that ranged from coffee to the tattoo parlour. It wasn’t until they caught Kyungsoo’s brother, who practically had a list of questions for Jongin.

“Have you finished high school? I’m not letting my little brother date anyway who has at least finished high school. How many tattoos do you have? Do you have any piercings? How many people have you slept with?” his brother was on a roll.

Kyungsoo can’t help but feel embarrassed over his brother. The last one may have been a step too far.

“Yes, I have finished high school. I even have a Bachelor's Degree in Fine Arts. I honestly can’t remember how many tattoos I have. I stopped counting after number 5. The only piercings I have are my ears and I’ve actually never slept with anyone.” Jongin answers nonchalantly.

“That’s surprising” Kyungsoo’s brother says. Even for Kyungsoo it is. I mean have you seen his boyfriend? Jongin just smiles “Believe it or not, no one really caught my eye except Kyungsoo”

Aside from Kyungsoo being embarrassed, the whole evening runs smoothly. Jongin makes conversation with Kyungsoo’s parents and he cracks jokes with his brother. Kyungsoo smiles at the fact that his family got along with his boyfriend so well.

When it’s time to leave, Kyungsoo sees Jongin off. It wouldn’t be wise if Jongin stayed over and it was a definite no for Kyungsoo to go with Jongin.

“Your family is nice” Jongin says as he puts on his coat.

“Yeah, and it’s not the fake nice either which is really good.” Kyungsoo replies.

Jongin puts on his shoes “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo gives him a kiss on the lips before replying “Tomorrow. And don’t be late.”

Jongin chuckles “I won’t”

 

A month later, Jongin is back in the house but this time he’s in Kyungsoo’s room. He’s been dating this guy for months and he’s just staring at every inch of the room because it just screams Kyungsoo.

His eyes land on a sketchbook on the table and he flips through it.

Kyungsoo comes in with a plate of cookies when Jongin flips to a sketch of himself. Jongin smiles at it before turning to look at Kyungsoo with adoration.

“This is amazing Kyungsoo. Why don’t you take art classes? Unless, you take them in secret?” Jongin asks. “Well, it never really came to my mind because I didn’t feel I should” Kyungsoo replies. Jongin knows better. He didn’t want to go so people wouldn’t catch him and ask him a bunch of questions and it would all lead to his family finding out.

“Well, maybe you should. I mean your whole family likes me. It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Jongin uttered as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. He leans down to give Kyungsoo a deep, passionate kiss.

When he breaks the kiss, he sees Kyungsoo smiling. “Besides” Jongin added “If anyone looked down on the arts just remember, in the olden days you were considered highly cultured with a high position in society if you knew about arts of any kind.”


End file.
